particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutania
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Rutania officially known as the Commonwealth of Rutania is a country along the western coast of Artania, located south of Aloria, west of Dundorf and Ikradon, northwest of Luthori, and north of Beluzia. With a population of 99,774,856, it is the twelfth most populous nation on Artania, and the twenty-fourth most populous on Terra, as well as the fortieth largest nation by area. Although during its history it has had brief conflicts with neighbors and the short periods of time where fascism has been established, the country has for most of its 1,000 year history been a modern market based republican democracy. Its economy is well known for it banking and high tech manufacturing, for financial services and engineering, and is world renowned for its alcoholic beverage industry. Its military might is strong, with its Navy being recognized as one of the strongest in Terra. =History= Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was created as the Federated States of Rutania in 2030, and for the first two centuries of its history Rutania, which subsequently became a Commonwealth, exerted great influence on Terra and was a beacon of international co-operation, trade, and prosperity. Throughout this period Rutania was a republican democracy electing a President who was variously styled with a Parliament or Assemby elected by popular suffrage on a proportional representation basis. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and the Monarchy transformed into Federal Republic, as the Rutanian Social Democratic Party - Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new Government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from this to this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. In 2877, Prime Minister Noel Wright Parker (LDP) and newly elected Head of State, Jack English (DPR) proposed an amendment to the constitution, removing the Office of President and replacing it with the Office of Prime Minister, elected by popular vote. Jack English became the new Prime Minister. The Senate was renamed as the Parliament. In 2958 the Commonwealth of Rutania was declared a hereditary monarchy lead by the monarchs belonging to the House of Vandermark. The monarchy lasted until it was abolished by Partidul Socialist Juclandia in the 3030s. The Republic of Rutania was declared by the Democratic Reform Party in the 3060s. It remained that way until the restoration of the Freedom Party of Rutania that was founded in 2064 and which brought back the Commonwealth, the traditional flag, motto, and city names. =Geography= Located on the west coast of Artania, Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north, Dundorf and Ikradon to the east, Luthori to the southeast and Beluzia to the south. To the west of Rutania lies the Verranderlijke Ocean. The geographic landscape of Rutania is highly diverse. The northern regions of Bozarland and Kragusrov, as well as the northern half of Ardinia, are flatlands, and are the agricultural heartland of the country. South of the Ode River, the land is mostly dominated my mountainous terrain, covering the southern half of Ardinia, along with most of Khodor and Delvar. Climate =Politics and Government= The Commonwealth of Rutania is one of Terra's oldest countries. It is a republic and representative democracy. The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances. In the Rutanian federalist system, citizens are usually subject to two levels of government of government: federal, provincial and local. The local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. The government is composed of three branches: *Legislative: The Parliament of Rutania is a unicameral legislature that makes law, declares war, ratifies treaties, controls the purse and impeaches sitting members of the government. *Executive: The President of Rutania is the head of state and the commander-in-chief of the military. The Prime Minister of Rutania is the head of government. The branch is also aided by a 13-member Cabinet who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court of Rutania and lower federal courts, whose judges are nominated and approved by the parties within the Parliament, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The Parliament has 599 voting members, each representing a congressional district for a four-year term. Seats are apportioned among the provinces by population. The President serves a four-year term and is not subject to any term limit. The president may not serve in any other position in government while serving in the position. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of Rutania, has five members, who serve for life. National Politics and Ideology The country has operated under a multi-party system for most of its history; there have been several exceptions of course. For elective offices at most levels, most parties choose their candidates internally. The exception being the Urban Party of Rutania which operates provincial-administered primary elections to choose their party nominees for subsequent general elections. Rutania tends to be left-of-center on social issues but right-of-center on fiscal matters. Elections in 3317 saw Mark Dawkins-Stratton of the DSF elected President. Since, 3317 he has been the 129th and current President. The elections also saw the Democratic Socialist Front gain the most seats in the Parliament. In the 52nd Session of Parliament, the current governing coalition is comprised of 355 seats to the oppositions 244, thus ensuring a constitutional majority is not achieved. =Administrative Divisions= Rutania is a country made up of 5 Provinces. Each province is headed by a Governor elected every four years along with a unicameral legislature that handle issues prescribed to local governments and a provincial Supreme Court that deals with judicial issues pertaining to local laws and issues. Provinces are divided into counties which exercise power at the local levels. Cities and towns elect their mayor and city council directly through elections. =Foreign Relations and Military= =Economy= Rutania has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by a large highly-skilled technology sector and many natural resources. The economy has prospered over the course of several centuries as result of the liberal policies of the various capitalist and libertarian parties over the centuries. The country operates the Port Nelson Stock Exachancge (PNX) and the Commonwealth Mercantile Exchange (COMEX). The amount of capital has accrued in Rutania, and the Ruta is one of the best trading currencies on exchange due to its stability and worth and is considered to be a reserve currency. Rutania's 3% corporation tax is the 3rd lowest among Artanian nations and that has led to growth in the nation. =Demography= Ethnic Groups The primary ethnic group of Rutania are Rutanians, which count for 88% of Rutania's population. There are also a huge community of Asiatic-Rutanians who natively speak Japanese when they came to Rutania but whom's descendants speak English. Languages The Official language of Rutania is English, almost 98% of the population speaks english as a first language. Religion Rutania is largely secular in nature with the majority of the population stating in census forms that they hold no religious affiliations, Rutania is one of Terra's few majority atheist nations. However of the religions, Hosianism is the most prevalent and Rutania also has a significant Yeudism minority. Comparatively there are few very followers of Queranzariah and only the major cities will have a Mosque. Jienism and Qamido are the main religions among the Asiatic-Rutanians. The Jien League of Rutania uses a mix of Neo-Jienism and Platonian philosophy as a basis for their platform. The Neo-Jienism faith is the most numerous in Delvar. In addition to these religions, there are some unusual belief systems have arisen in the more remote areas of the country. The brewers and publicans of Delvar fostered the spread of a unique religion, the Church of Drunken Fighting. In this religion, also known as Alcoholism, beer and liquor flow freely and the main purpose is to legalise alcohol. This religion prospered in the 21st - 24th century, but had relatively few adherents by the 25th. By the 2440's, only a few cultural remnants of the former Church remained, such as the monastic garb worn by bartenders, and the gilded signs above pub doors proclaiming each one to be a "Temple of Holy Brew". =Culture= =Infrastructure & Transportation= Infrastructure Transportation =Gallery= Image:Rutaniabaseriversgt0.jpg|Rutania Political Map Image:nation6.png|Regional Commonwealths of Rutania Image:GoldenDragon.gif|the Old National Flag of Rutania Image:RutanianEastPic1.jpg|Rutanian East Dovani Image:dragon.jpg|National Flag of Rutania